McKay Halloween Challenge Maintiens le Droit
by dwparsnip
Summary: Rodney goes trick or treating with Jeannie and Madison, and gets a treat of his own. See inside for challenge details.


Let's see…a new challenge. Let's say a Halloween inspired fic of a thousand words or less, featuring Rodney and a female companion of your choice. Anyone who has read my stuff or knows me at all knows my preference. Here's my submission- 999 words. The title is the official motto of the RCMP, "Maintiens le Droit", which usually translates as "Maintain the Law".

MGM owns SGA….not me.

Happy Halloween to all you ghouls and witches out there.

* * *

"Come on, Meredith!"

Rodney stifled the groan he thought about unleashing upon his sister and followed her and Madison along the sidewalk.

It was Halloween and while Rodney didn't particularly detest the playtime for would be ghosts, goblins and witches on a treasure hunt, he did detest- no, make that loathe- dressing up himself. He hadn't dressed up for Halloween since he was in grade four when his mother made him and Jeannie dress up as Raggedy Ann and Andy for the third consecutive year.

He started when he felt a punch on his right arm. "What the hell was that for?" he grumbled as he massaged the tender spot with his left hand.

Jeannie, dressed in full black cat regalia- whiskers, pointy cat ears, black body suit and tail- gave him a dirty look then turned her attention to the little fairy princess knocking on one of her friend's door. "Stop being a Grinch, Mer."

"Isn't the Grinch a Christmas thing?" he asked, and winced again when he received another whack to the arm. "Ow, Jeannie! I bruise…"

"Easily. I remember." She cast him a sidelong glance and said, "You aren't nine years old anymore, Meredith." She gave him an appreciative smile. "And that's not a Raggedy Andy costume."

Rodney glanced down at himself and had to agree with that. "Why am I here again?"

Jeannie walked along the sidewalk to stand in front of the next house as Madison skipped through the garden. "Kaleb had to go stay with his mother while she recovers from her surgery. And to be honest, I wouldn't feel all that comfortable out here tonight alone with Madison."

Rodney grunted his amusement. "If you hit everyone else as hard as you hit me, then you have nothing to worry about."

Jeannie laughed and gave Rodney a playful shove. "You're not exactly the personification of a hardened mugger, Meredith." She smiled angelically. "No offence."

"Oh how could I possibly take offence to that?" he asked sarcastically. He turned to give his sister a piece of his mind only to find her smiling widely at something behind him. _"Oh crap!"_ he thought, and as he turned to face whatever was approaching him that so amused his sister he said, "What is… going… on…?"

A vision was walking towards him dressed in a costume that was a throwback to the gangsters of the nineteen thirties with a decidedly twenty-first century twist: A black Homburg hat covered her blond hair except for the two pigtails that stuck out from underneath on either side; her top was a black with white pinstripes, long sleeve top that was deliciously tight around her small waist without being obscenely tight, complete with red handkerchief in the right breast pocket and plunging neck line; her black skirt was tight around her supple hips and ended just above her knees; appearing from underneath the skirt and making its way down both her slender legs were black fishnet stockings that were obscured at the bottom only by the black and white high heel shoes she wore on her feet.

"Where did… what the… I …"

Jeannie leaned past Rodney and nodded appreciatively at the new arrival. "Not only is that an impressive gangster costume, Jennifer," she said as she nudged Rodney, "but you've managed make Mer speechless."

Jennifer smiled at Jeannie, then held out her arms and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn for Rodney. When she faced him again she asked, "What do you think?"

Rodney tried to find his voice, and when he did he said the only thing he could think of. "You're under arrest."

For a moment Jennifer stared at him, then a small smile appeared on her lips that grew until it was wide and bright. "Well then, it's a good thing you're here."

Rodney nodded. When Jeannie had come to him earlier that day with his costume in her hands, he'd been reluctant to say the least. Now he was thrilled. He cleared his throat and his gloved hands rose to adjust the brown Stetson hat residing on his head. His hands then lowered to the hem of the red serge tunic, giving it a smart tug to straighten out a crease that had formed around the waist. "Yes," he said as he took a couple of steps toward Jennifer, his brown leather riding boots clicking softly on the concrete. "Well you know what they say about the Mounties- we always get our man." He quickly gestured at Jennifer and amended, "And women."

She nodded in gratitude and took his hands in hers when he reached out to her.

"Aunt Jennifer!"

Jennifer turned towards Madison as the little princess bounded towards them. She crouched down to eye level with Madison, careful of the tight fitting skirt, and hugged her. "You make a beautiful princess."

Madison nodded emphatically. "You're very pretty, too."

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on, Princess," said Jeannie as she stepped past her still slack jawed brother and took Madison's hand. "Let's go on ahead. Uncle Meredith and Aunt Jennifer have," she looked back and forth between the now standing Jennifer and Rodney, "things to do." She gave Jennifer a wink and said, "We'll be another couple of hours. Go and have some fun."

Rodney nodded but then said, "Wait! I thought you wanted me to go with you for protection."

Jeannie gave Rodney a look that at best was sympathetic and at worst wicked. "Protection, Mer? You?"

"Oh very funny!" he exclaimed as she and Madison walked on, Jeannie's laughter echoing about them.

"Well, Officer," Jennifer said a moment later, a smoldering fire in her eyes and perfectly executed lick of her lips added for affect. "Am I under arrest?"

"Damn right you are!" said Rodney as his hand reached over and grasped hers. "And I may never let you go."

Jennifer grinned and pulled on his hand to bring him closer, saying just before her lips captured his, "I hope not."


End file.
